TFA: My Story
by technoWriter15
Summary: Alexis is a strange girl & her brother Nando isn't even human. Megatron comes, kills their parents, & now their all alone. join them as they met new friends & old enemies.
1. Prologue

TFA-My Story

Prologue

By Alexis

8 yrs. ago, in a forest near the ocean, there lived an odd sort of family. The family consisted of 4 beings. Inferno Prime, the father, was a Cybertronian known as an Autobot, a giant robot species from a planet called Cybertron. Sandra Flare Motz, the mother, was a techno-organic (half-Cybertronian, half-human).Nando Motz, the big brother, was a Hork-Bajir, a being covered in blades, & only eats tree bark. Finally there's Alexis Motz, the little sister, was a Shape-Shifter, a being with the ability to turn into other beings. On this day, the lives of this family would change forever. The day started like any other, but with a little more excitement. Inferno & Sandra had just gone outside to watch the birds, when they heard something akin to feet running speedily across the ground. They turned around in time to see their son, Nando, chase after something around a patch of ferns. Inferno & Sandra shared a look, and then followed after Nando. As they rounded the ferns, they saw Nando wrestling with an Orthrinka, but they knew it wasn't a real 1. It was their 4 yr. old daughter Alexis. They watched as she & Nando (who is 12 yrs. old) play wrestle in a patch of clovers. Then suddenly, Alexis stopped, looking off towards the area where the waterfall was located. Nando, Sandra, & Inferno all noticed this & looked in that direction as well. They all could hear it now, a crashing noise. The all kept listening to the noise, but suddenly it stopped. There was an eerie silence. Then that silence was broken by Nando.

"What was that, dad," he asked. Then Alexis spoke. "Something's coming. Something big," she said, just now changing back to her human form (true form).

Sandra looked at Inferno as realization struck her hard. Inferno had the same realization, & they both said the same name at the same time.

"Megatron," they whispered a hint of anger & fear in their voice. Nando growled in hatred while Alexis shivered in fear for she new who Megatron was after. He was after her. Nando looked over at his sister & saw she was shivering in fear. Nando instantly was at her side, comforting her.

"Alright," Sandra said making the others look up at her," we have to get back to the house & fast before He finds us," & with that said, Sandra walked up to Alexis, picked her up, grasped Nando's hand, turned around, & walked back towards the house, while Inferno kept looking around nervously.

When they reached the house, everyone went inside, locking all the doors & windows. Alexis & Nando sat in the living room, quietly watching Animal Planet while both their parents were in the kitchen, making spaghetti & meatballs. Once they were done making dinner, Sandra & Inferno took it to the living room so they could all just sit & watch the T.V. they were all relaxed, everyone except Alexis. Being a Shape-Shifter had its perks at times, but now was not 1 of those times. Alexis dropped her fork in shock, a vision starting to play in her mind. Sandra, Inferno, & Nando watched Alexis closely, waiting for to tell them she was seeing. They were not prepared for what happened next. Alexis screamed, for in her vision she saw blood & energon, crimson red eyes piercing through the shadows, blood curdling screams followed by a spine chilling laugh. Then the vision ended, but not before showing her a light blue visor that brought hope, comfort, & love. When Alexis opened her eyes she was being held close by Nando. "Alexis," Inferno said, sitting next to his children along with Sandra," what did you see." Alexis looked at her father with fear in her eyes.

"I-I saw blood/energon everywhere. Crimson like eyes were looking at me from the shadows. I heard screaming all around me, followed by laughter. Evil laughter. Just when the vision was about to end, I saw a visor. It was light blue from what I could tell," Alexis paused for a moment, looking at everyone of her family before continuing," I felt hope, comfort, & love coming from it. Mom, Dad, what do you think it means?"

Before either of them could answer, the roof blew off the house, rubble falling onto them. Alexis & Nando screamed, their parents holding them close. Inferno looked up in horror as he realized his & Sandra's worst nightmare had come true. There, staring down at them all, floating in the air, was the tyrant leader of the Decepticon's.

"M-Megatron," Alexis stammered, fear coursing through her as she stared into Megatron's optics. Sandra growled & Inferno brought out his Lava-Sword, both ready to fight. Megatron smirked.

"So this is the child I've heard so much about? Pathetic excuse for a Shape-Shifter if you ask me," he said, his voice causing more fear to spread through Alexis. That was the last straw, for feeling their daughter's fear, Sandra & Inferno attacked Megatron. Sandra's wrist blades shot out & she began slashing at Megatron, Inferno doing the couldn't even lay a single blow on him. Megatron was quick on his pedes, dodging each blow. Then he did something that Alexis & Nando would remember for the rest of their lives. Megatron leapt into the air, charging his cannon. Once he had landed behind Sandra & Inferno, he shot 2 powerful blasts straight into their heart/sparks, killing them instantly. Alexis & Nando sat there, motionless, as they watched both their parents fall to the ground, dead. Both of them felt their worlds had been shattered into a million pieces. Then they both felt rage consume the both of them, filling the very essence of their souls.

Nando was the 1st to snap, flinging himself at Megatron, who had been smirking the whole time. He didn't even expect Nando's attack at all. Nando clawed, bite, & swiped at Megatron with all his might, not noticing that his sister was turning into a Drakvar, a creature whose strength is unmatched when enraged. Megatron was quick to recover though, barely dodging a swipe aimed right for his face. Nando aimed another swipe for his face, but Megatron hit him straight in the gut, sending Nando right smack into a tree. Nando yelped in pain, falling to the ground. Megatron smirked down at him. "Pathetic creature," he said, raising his sword above Nando's head for the death blow, when something rammed into his side, effectively dropping his sword a foot away from Nando's head.

Nando slowly looked up, only to see Alexis, in her Drakvar form, standing protectively over him, her eyes filled with rage. Megatron, after falling on his aft, got back on hi pedes, staring at the Drakvar before him, knowing full well that it was Alexis. "Well child, you think you can defeat me," he said, a sneer forming on his face. In answer to his question, Alexis bared her fangs, growling & hissing. Nando was shocked, for he had never seen this side of Alexis before. Megatron took the answer as a yes, powering up his cannon & aiming straight for Alexis' heart. Before he could shoot though, Alexis had him pinned down in a matter of seconds. Megatron looked up in shock, wondering how she had thrown him to the ground so fast. Nando was shocked as well, but not by her strength & speed, but from what he saw on her body.

Lightning blue patterns adorned her body, giving off a large amount of energy that, Megatron realized, matches the energy that the All Spark gives off. Alexis stared into Megatron's optics, while he stared back, wondering what she was going to do. Nando watched as they both continued staring at each other. Then Megatron made the biggest mistake ever. He moved his right arm (cannon on this arm). Alexis saw this movement, turned her head, & bite down hard on his wrist, snapping some energon lines. Megatron howled in pain, trying his best to escape Alexis' iron grip. Nando couldn't take it anymore.

"Alexis stop!" he yelled, trying to get her attention. Alexis snapped out of her rage filled daze & backed away from Megatron.

"You'll stay down if you value your life," she said, seeing that Megatron was trying to get up", & you won't follow us either." Alexis walked back over to Nando, keeping an eye on Megatron all the while. When she was close enough to her brother, she picked him up & teleported away from their home forest.

"Slaggit to the Pit," Megatron said, getting back up. 'I'll get the child soon,' he thought, turning around & heading for his base.

Outside the city if Detroit

After Alexis & Nando teleported away, Alexis started to weaken & they stopped teleporting. She & Nando fell to the ground, not knowing where they were. Alexis changed into her normal self & began crying her eyes out. Nando saw this & embraced his sister in a comforting hug, trying to calm her down.

"Their gone," she said "Their gone & its all my fault. I could have stopped him. I-I….. Could have…" She started to get sleep from all the energy she used.

Nando saw this, so he picked her up & ran to the cave he saw at the edge of the meadow they had landed in. Once inside, Nando set Alexis down.

"Hey sis, I'm going to go find some leaves, tall grass, & moss to make a bed, okay. I'll be right back," he said. "Okay…," she replied.

Nando turned & left to go get the materials needed to make the bed. Alexis sat there with her legs drawn up against her chest, wrapping her arms around herself. A few moments later, Nando returned, his arms full of leaves, tall grass, & moss. Alexis helped him set it all up for their make shift bed. Once done, they crawled into the nest like bed, curling up close to one another.

"Alexis, I know you think it's your fault but its not. You didn't know what was going to happen or that Megatron was coming. What matters is that we're both alive. Mom & Dad would want us to live, not kill ourselves or let you be captured by Megatron," he said, hugging Alexis closer.

"I guess your right, Nando. I just wish I could have kept Mega-aft from killing them," she said, smiling sleepily.

Nando laughed at the nickname, starting to fall asleep. "Goodnight sis," Nando said, falling asleep "Goodnight bro," Alexis replied, she to falling asleep.

Their lives maybe ruined & their parents dead, leaving them to grow up on their own, but little did they know that this is just the beginning. Soon, a new adventure awaits, filled with new friends & enemies, violence, new discoveries, & most of all love.


	2. Chapter 2

TFA- My Story

Ch. 1

The Meeting

_Thoughts_

Normal Speech

Comm. Link

_Cybertronian_

Outside Detroit, in a forest

Normal P.O.V

Prowl watched as a bird sat on a branch just bellow where he was hanging, said bird unaware of the cat behind it. Prowl stayed silent as he observed the cat stalk then pounce on the bird, uttering only one word.

"Fascinating," he said.

Prowl leaned in a little closer as he watched the cat prepare to deliver the death blow when a familiar voice sounded from his , scaring the cat & bird away.

"Prowl, we've got some kind of energy signal on the radar near your location. Looks like its running. Optimus & the rest of us are already on our way," Bumblebee said through the . Prowl sighed, leaping gracefully to the forest floor.

"Alright, tell Optimus I'll keep my sensor's open for-," Prowl started to say but something rammed into him, causing him to accidently shut off his .

Prowl slowly lifted himself from the ground, aware that whatever hit him was in front of him, but unaware that the impact from the hit had damaged his right pede. Prowl shook his head a bit before looking up, not at all expecting what he saw.

There, sitting in front of him was a human girl clutching at her head. Prowl looked closer & noticed what she was wearing along with what she was looked like.

The girl had long, dark brown hair with a black fedora, which had an Autobot symbol, on her head. Her face was covered in freckles. She wore a black shirt & pants. Gold & blue Japanese symbols were on the right side of her shirt while those same symbols decorated the bottom & sides of her pants. She also wore a necklace that had a yin-yang & Autobot pendants attached to it, a pare of black tennis shoes with gold laces, an Autobot ring, & a watch that was also black, gold, & blue.

Prowl stared at the girl thinking _'How could a human girl knock_ _me over?'_

Prowl was so caught up in his thinking that he didn't notice the girl had wondered over to him until she placed her hand on his injured pede, causing Prowl to yelp/hiss in pain. Prowl looked down & saw the girl looking up at him with concern & curiosity in her eyes.

"What's your name Autobot?" the girl asked. Prowl looked into the girls eyes before answering.

"Prowl. Might I ask who you are & how you managed to knock me over?" he said. The girl looked down Prowls pede.

"My names Alexis & I apologizes for doing that. I'm a Shape-Shifter, by the way, incase you were wondering. I was in my Sevthrock form racing with my brother," Alexis turned around to look in the direction from where she came from.

"I must have left him behind again," she said as she turned back to Prowl.

Said ninja-bot was confused. He had never heard of a Shape-Shifter let alone know one. His thoughts were cut short though when he felt a flash of pain went through his body, causing him grunt/hiss in pain. Quickly though it disappeared only a small tingle remaining.

"Oops! Sorry, guess I should of warned you before I did anything," said Alexis, looking up at Prowl apologetically. Prowl looked back at her for a moment, then down at his pede.

It had a gash along the side where his ankle joint was located. Some of his energon had tiny scratches on them, bleeding abit from the added pressure. What really caught his attention, though, were the vines that were tightly wrapped around his entire pede.

"What…. What did you do?" Prowl asked, looking back at the young human girl.

Alexis gave him a shy smile before answering.

"I used my Elemental powers to wrap your pede up, so it won't fall off. Though it's not a medic worthy cast like my Uncles', it's the best I can do," she said, looking back at Prowl's pede then Prowl himself. Prowl looked between Alexis & the makeshift cast.

"Thank you Alexis, but I think it is a medic worthy cast by my standards," he said with a faint smile. The girl smiled back. Just then the other Autobot's came running into the clearing. It didn't do any good on Alexis' account. The young girl screamed in fright, stopping the Autobot's right in their tracks.

"_What the frag_?" said Bumblebee, holding his audio receptor's like the others, trying to block out Alexis' screaming.

At 1st Prowl didn't know what to do. Then an idea popped into his processor. Quickly he picked Alexis up & held her to his chassis, crooning softly but loudly enough for her, & the others, to hear. Slowly Alexis stopped screaming, sensing the spark that was Prowls, though this she didn't know.

The soft rhythmic beating of the spark calmed her to the point that she was barely shaking. Once he was sure she had calmed down, Prowl looked to the others, slowly rubbing the tip of his index finger up & down the girls back. He motioned for the other Bot's to come & sit closer. Everyone complied.

"_Prowl? What's going on_?" asked Optimus, leaning a bit closer to see the young human.

"_And who the slag is that_?" asked Jazz, him & the others doing the same as their leader.

Alexis sensed their movements & curled tighter in on herself, trying to appear nonthreating. Prowl could practically feel her distress. He held up a servo while saying "_Please don't crowd her_ _or she'll freak out again_."

Everyone immediately sat back in their spots not want to frighten the poor girl again. Alexis slowly looked out all of them, finally seeing their Autobot insignia's, while feeling very foolish for thinking they were Decepticon's. She slowly uncurled herself, hesitantly smiling at them all. Optimus then realized why she didn't speak yet.

"Oh, I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the Earth based Autobot's," he said with a kind grin. The others then caught on to why the girl was quiet.

"I'm Ratchet, the medic of the group," said the med-bot, scanning the girl for any injuries.

"I'm Bumblebee the fastest thing on wheels," said the speedster, a big cheesy grin on his face. Alexis giggled a bit at the sight.

"I'm Bulkhead," said a big, green mech.

"What do you do?" asked Alexis, her curious nature taking over.

"Well, I'm a space bridge technician & an artist," he said, happy that Alexis seemed over her fear of them.

"Cool," was all the girl replied, but the gleam in her eyes told him that she was quiet impressed. Alexis turned her attention to the white, blue, & red mech sitting next to Prowl.

"I'm Jazz, one of th' Cyber-ninja of th' team. Ya've already meet th' other one," he said, jerking his thumb at Prowl. Alexis looked around at all the mechs smiling at her. Just as she was about to speak, something came rushing out of the bushes & straight smack into a tree not two yards away from them all.

Everyone jumped a bit in surprise when it hit. The object was covered in blades, dark green with little blue & red streaks. The skin was a light forest green that matched the color of the grass. Everyone stared at it. It took a full minute for Alexis to recognize the thing.

"Oh crud!" she yelled, jumping out of Prowl's grip & running towards the object.

"What is it lil' lady? What's wrong?" asked Jazz as he & the others got up & came over to the frantic girl. Alexis ran her hand over an area near where the thing was lodged into the tree, to make sure it was who she thought it was. The thing shivered & lightly squirmed at the touch. She had guessed right. The Autobot's watched as Alexis placed her hands then her feet in certain areas not knowing what she was up to. Alexis breathed deeply & gave one hard, firm yank.

The object dislodged from the tree with a crack, landing on the forest floor with a yelp while uncurling from its ball like shape. Alexis landed with a thud on the spiked things chest. The Autobot's gaped at what they saw.

From the looks of it, the creature seemed to be male. Blades covered its head, back, arms, legs & tail. Its feet were T-Rex like, talons long & sharp. Its eyes where scorching amber lined with sky blue. Prowl began to worry about Alexis, thinking the creature might harm her. The young human then did something that surprised them all. Alexis shook her head & then stared up at the face she new to well.

"Nando!" she screamed, throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. Nando chuckled at this.

"Hey *ack* sis… um *gasp* can you let *ack* me breath?" he asked, trying to regain his breath. Alexis let go of her brother getting up off of him. While Nando regained his breath, Alexis realized three things.

1: she won the race!

2: all the Autobot's were staring at her brother with curious looks

3: Prowl was staring at her with a concerned look

Being the curious type that she was, Alexis used her telepathic ability look into Prowl's processor. She saw that he thought Nando was going to harm her just moments ago. Just as she was backing out of his thoughts, something tugged on her mind. Tugging back she realized it was Prowl, but just to be sure she spoke to him through mind share.

'_Prowl? Can you here me? Was that you that tugged at my mind_?' she asked. Prowl was startled slightly but quickly became calm.

'_Yes_, _it_'_s me_._ I didn_'_t even realize it was you_,' he said back. Alexis smiled slightly.

"Um, Alexis right?" Optimus asked looking down at the human in question. Alexis looked up at him.

"Yup that's my name don't wear it out," she said with a smile.

"Who or what is that?" he said pointing over to where Ratchet was helping Nando up.

"Oh, that's my brother Nando. Don't worry he's a bark eater, so he's harmless," she said, adding the last part seeing Optimus' worried face. Optimus signed a bit in relief.

"Wait. Did you say his name was Nando?" asked Ratchet, looking down at Alexis then her brother.

"Yeah why do you ask?" she replied, finally getting a good look at Ratchet. Alexis gasped at the same time Nando spoke.

"Uncle Ratchet?" he asked, not believing his eyes. Ratchet smiled down at both of them & nodded in confirmation. The others were shocked at what Alexis did.

She ran towards Ratchet, eyes wide with happiness, while shape-shifting into her Cybertronian form & jumping into his arms, effectively glomping him to the ground. Nando laughed as he got caught in the hug, happy that they had finally found their Uncle.

The others stared wide opticed at the site. Alexis was extremely happy, but then a thought appeared in her processor. She pulled out of the hug abit, looking straight at Ratchet for a moment. Ratchet new she had an important question, so he sat her on the grass next to Nando then motioned for the others to come over & sit.

Everyone sat down in a crud circular form. Prowl sat next to Alexis.

"'Uncle Ratchet'?" asked Bumblebee, looking just as confused as the others.

"Yeah our dad, Inferno Prime, was Ratchet's brother. He was a great Elite Guards mech but he was also a part time medic," Nando explained, looking over at the yellow speedster. Alexis didn't paying any attention to the exchange to deep in thought at the moment.

"Uncle Ratchet?" she asked, looking over at said med-bot.

"Yes Alexis, what is it?" he replied, looking at his niece.

"How did you survive that explosion? I mean the letter that we got said that you had been caught in an energon-explosion during a battle, everything had been destroyed from what the letter said," Alexis asked, looking at her Uncle with a demanding/curious look. Ratchet chuckled at his nieces tone.

"I was lucky enough to find an out crop of rocks before the blast got to me," he said. Ratchet then got a solemn look on his face as he reached up to touch the broken half of his chevron. "Though I didn't leave unscathed."

All the other Autobot's were surprised at the news just as much as Alexis & Nando were. Alexis was going to ask another question, she suddenly felt someone was watching her. Using her telepathic ability, she saw it was Prowl again. She asked him in a confused tone.

'_Prowl why are you staring at me?'_ through mind share.

Prowl only flinched abit & turned his attention on the conversation Nando & Bumblebee were having, something about video games. Alexis stared at him for a moment then turned to Ratchet, & he instantly new what she wanted.

'_Alexis what is it_,'he said through mind share. '_Why do you seem so confused?_'

'_It's just Prowl uncle, he's been watching me like a hawk_,' she huffed silently at this point. '_I'm just really confused as to why._'

Before Ratchet could answer Jazz butted in.

"So Alexis. How long have you & Nando been liven in th' woods 'round hear?" asked Jazz wondering why she was so quiet.

"Huh? Oh me & Nando have lived hear for 8 yrs." she replied, aware that Prowl was watching her again.

"How old are you two?" Bulkhead asked, looking back & forth between the two. Alexis laughed a little.

"Well Nando's 20 yrs. old & I'm 12 ½ yrs. old. Though some people think I'm 14 or 16," Alexis said while Nando snuck off into the trees. Optimus & Jazz looked over to where Nando disappeared, then looked at Ratchet & Alexis in confusion. Ratchet chuckled while the later explained.

"Nando is a Hork-Bajir; his species climb trees & eat the bark of said trees for all their lives. They also live in families & colonies in the trees," said Alexis, waving her hand distractingly over a patch of earth, a dozen different types of flowers to appear around each of the Autobot's, said flowers matching each of their color schemes. While Bumblebee was looking at the flowers surrounding him, he didn't notice a certain Hork-Bajir above him in the trees.

Being the only two to notice, Alexis & Prowl looked up at Nando. He motioned for them to be quiet. Alexis looked at Prowl & giggled abit. Prowl smiled back at her. The others looked over at them, wondering what was so funny. It was then that Nando pounced. Faster than you could say 'Sweet Primus'


End file.
